A Real Family
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU crossover with Ranma and Pokemon. The Ketchum Kazama family is not your average family with no parents, Ash, a private Pokemon Gym Leader, Naruto, a loud Genin and Ranko, a reincarnated martial artist they are far from normal... Please R
1. Prologue

A/N: Solartiger gave me this idea a while and I've finally able to write it... I hope you enjoy...

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ranma or Pokemon... if I did Naruto wouldn't have had that filler that lasted more than a year, Ranma would have gotten an animated ending and Pokemon would be uncut!

Naruto: Is there going to any fun things...

Me: Not this time... um... I'm going though some things... (just broke up with my boyfriend)

A Real Family

By Emma Iveli

Prologue

Ranma held the Wish Bringer in his hand… he didn't know what to think… was it luck that he was it's new master or was it Kuno's stupidity at trying to resealing it himself and offering Ranma the first chance of pulling it… he doesn't even know if it will work… but he knew this might be his chance… to start over… to start everything over again… especially after what happened with the wedding.

"That's what I'll wish for…" he said.

Later he managed to gather everyone in the Dojo… everyone, his fiancés, the Kuno siblings, his parents, the Tendos, Ryoga and the Amazons.

"Okay I chose my wishes…" said Ranma, "My first wish is that those with the Jusenkyo Cures but my self and pops to be cured…"

The sword began to glow… so did Mousse, Shampoo and Ryoga… the three didn't' know what to say.

"Why didn't you cure me!" yelled Genma.

"To get back to you!" yelled Ranma, "Now my second wish is that all the girls who are in love with me to find happiness one day…"

The sword began to glow once again.

"Ranma?" said Akane.

"Ranma Honey?" said Ukyo.

"Why you wish that? asked Shampoo.

"Because my last wish… is to be reborn in another world with a loving family…" said Ranma.

Both him and the sword began to glow…

"Good bye…" said Ranma.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"He's gone…" said Akane who began to cry.

"Akane…" said Ryoga walking up to her.

Akane hugged him, "I can't believe he's really gone…" she cried.

"But he's in a better place…" said Ryoga.

"And who could really blame him for leaving…" said Ukyo glaring at Genma.

In another world… a very different world… a world where Ninja roamed and creatures called Pokemon lived… a woman named Delia Ketchum- Kazama was giving birth to her third and final child…

She was the daughter of Red Ketchum, the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, when she became a Pokemon Trainer she travels all over the place… one day she had gotten into trouble with a rock slide… but that's when she was saved by Arashi… a ninja from the Village Hidden in Leaves… the tow hit off and fell in love despite being so different, eventually they got married… even in the midst of war… their first child was Ash, who took after his grand father… Arashi was appointed as the 4th Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as the same time Delia became pregnant with a 2nd child when Ash was just two… however the day she gave birth to their 2nd son Naruto the great Kyubi no Yoko attacked the Village Arashi gave his life to protect the Village… by sealing it into Naruto… neither the now 3 year old Ash or Delia ever treated Naruto like a monster… many of villagers treated him like he was…but there was those who didn't such as Jiraiya, Arashi's former sensei and Kakashi, Arashi's former student… as well as the 3rd Hokage who made it law never mention the demon fox in front of Naruto… eventually Ash who not only took after his grand father in looks but also in dream, decided to on his own Pokemon Journey… that's when Delia decided to have another child from the sperm that Arashi set aside incase his "goods" ever got damaged… it has been 9 months since then…

"It's a girl!" said one of the Medic nins.

Little did they know was that this child was the reincarnation of one Ranma Saotome… and he… er… she had full memories…

"What… a girl…" thought Ranma, "I'm a girl… I though have asked to get rid of my curse before I left… damn it…"

She felt the doctor bring her up to Delia.

"She's beautiful… I think I'll name her Ranko…" said Delia weakly.

"Great…" thought Ranma… or should it be Ranko…

"Thank you… Arashi… but I don't think ever get to know…" said Delia weakly.

"She fading fast!" said one of the doctors.

"No…" thought Ranko.

A few minutes later in the waiting room Naruto, Ash, Ash's first Pokemon a Pikachu as well as Kakashi, Jiraiya, the 3rd Hokage as well Ash's traveling companions Misty and Brock as well as Misty's Togepi were all waiting for the news, Naruto was especially existed…

"I can't wait to have a new brother or sister!" yelled Naruto excitingly.

"Calm down Naruto… it won't come any faster…" said Kakashi reading a dirty book.

"He's right…" said Ash.

"I know… but I still can't wait for my new little brother or sister!" said Naruto.

"I hope it will be a girl…" said Jiraiya thinking about she grow up to be a beautiful young woman.

"If it then if she grows up to be Pokemon Trainer she'll use her Pokemon to hurt you… if she grows up to be ninja she will kill you…" said Ash.

Both Misty and the 3rd Hokage laughed…

That's when a doctor came into the room.

"I have good news, bad news and great news…" said the doctor.

"What's the good news?" asked Jiraiya.

"Delia gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Ranko… but the bad news…" said the doctor, "We lost her… We lost Delia…"

Everyone was shocked and saddened, Naruto began to cry…

"Oh Naruto…" said Ash comforting his younger brother but hugging him.

"Ash…" said Misty.

"I'm sorry…" said Brock.

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu sadly.

"And what's the great news… and it better not be a joke about car insurance…" said Kakashi.

The doctor began to run away… which meant it was a yes… the great news was a joke about care insurance… the doctor came back, "If you would like to… you may visit your younger sister…" he said before running away again.

Not too long later Ranko was thinking in her crib.

"Great… my new mom's dead… and from what I gather… my new dad's dead too… great… where's the family I wanted… I hope I'm not only child…" she thought.

That's when Naruto, Ash and Pikachu went up to Ranko's crib.

"So that's Ranko…" said Naruto trying not to cry.

"Naruto…" said Ash, "She's our little sister… it's not her fault mom died… mom wanted to have her after I left on my journey… and... please don't' ever hate her…"

Ash began to cry… that made Naruto cry…

"So I have two older brothers… I guess that's better than nothing…" thought Ranko.

A few days later after Ranko was released from the hospital Misty and Brock were leaving the Village after Ash made an extremely important decision… Ash and Pikachu said their good byes with Naruto and Ranko strapped to his back.

"Are you sure about this Ash… your giving up on your dreams…" said Misty.

"Not quite…" said Ash, "I talked to the old man and he gave permission for me to start a private gym and maybe on day when I can I go back on another journey…"

"He's right Misty… and I know for a fact…" said Brock.

"Well… I'll come for a visit…" said Misty.

"Me too…" said Brock.

And so the two left the village.

"Why are you staying?" asked Naruto.

"Because you and Ranko need me… with mom gone and dad gone too…" said Ash looking up the Hokage monument… at the face of their father, "I guess I need to protect those precocious to me…"

"Ash?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah?" said Ash.

"Can we go get ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Of course!" said Ash.

":Yay!" cheered Naruto.

"This Family is going to be interesting…" thought Ranko.

Next Time: Naruto fails at graduating from the academy... and thanks to a teacher he's a pawn for stealing an important scroll... now Naruto knows what's inside but alot of people have secrets... even Ranko and revealing her secret that dwarfs his own... what will happen...


	2. Hidden Within

Chapter 1: Hidden Within

Naruto Ketchum- Kazama ran though the village hidden in the Leaves… for a very good reason… with the exception of the 4th Hokage… his late father he defaced the Hokage monument by putting graffiti over the other three faces… he ran past a 5 year old red harried girl who was begin fallowed by a Torchic… that's when two other ninja passed, her, she sweatdroped then turned her attention to the nearby fence.

"Naruto…" said the girl who was his younger sister Ranko, "What did you do this time?"

Naruto removed his cloak of invisibly and pointed to the stone faces. Both began to laugh…

"So you think it's funny Naruto…" said a man behind him.

Both siblings stopped laughing… it was Naruto's teacher Iruka

"I'm taking it back to school… then I'm telling Ash…" said Iruka who then something, "Then again maybe I won't tell Ash…"

Ash was Naruto and Ranko's older brother and he had quite a sense of humor as well… in fact Ash encourages Naruto's pranks as long as they didn't harm any one or disrespect their father… and since Naruto didn't defecate the 4th Hokage stone face then everything was okay with Ash.

"I'll think of your own punishment…" said Iruka knowing Ash won't punish him.

Iruka began to drag Naruto…

"I guess with Ash busy at the Gym and Naruto going to have detention I guess I can do my training…" thought Ranko.

Not too later Naruto was tied up in class.

"Okay thanks to Naruto… we're going to review on our Transformation jutsu…" said Iruka.

Most of the class groaned… expect for Naruto and a couple other students…

"Yeah but it was so worth it…" said Naruto to his two best friends Sasuke and Hinata.

That earned a chuckle from the two.

A minute later all of the students were all set up to perform the Jutsu.

"Kiba Inuzuka…" said Iruka.

"Very good Kiba…" said Iruka, "Next Naruto Ketchum- Kazama"

All but Sasuke and Hinata groaned… Naruto did transform but into a older, female version of himself... he er… she blew a kiss to the sensei… poor guy fainted from blood loss. The class once again groaned but Sasuke and Hinata were laughing as Naruto transformed back.

"How did you like it? My sexy Jutsu!" said Naruto.

"Cut the stupid tricks!" yelled Iruka.

Later Naruto was cleaning up the Monument while Hinata and Sasuke waited for him.

"Why does he do these things anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"It's to get the town's attention… they don't treat Naruto like they do Ash or Ranko…" said Hinata.

"That's true…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke was Naruto's best human friend… he the coolest, smartest, most popular guy in school as… with black hair and onyx eyes he had quite a few fangirls, much like Naruto he lost both parents and thanks to Ash that how they became friends…

(Flashback)

An 8 year old Sasuke was walking the streets alone… that's when he realized he was in a part of town he's never been to before.

"Hey you lost?" asked a voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw an 11 year old Ash, Pikachu and a year old Ranko strapped to his back…

"Why would you want to know?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I know the look… I remember this one time on my Journey… well a lot of times… just never mind I was lost most the time…" said Ash, "Wait you're Sasuke… right? I heard what happened… How about I take you home for dinner?"

"I don't need your pity…" said Sasuke.

"I'm not doing this out of pity I'm doing it out of empathy, I know what it is to lose you parents… and I know what's it like to be lost…" said Ash.

"Fine…" scoffed Sasuke.

Later the three humans and Pikachu got to the Ketchum- Kazama residence…

"We're home Naruto!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Ash! Ranko! Pikachu!" said Naruto who then noticed Sasuke with them, "What he doing here?"

"I brought him home for dinner…" said Ash, "He was lost…"

"I see…" said Naruto who began to glare at Sasuke who glared back.

"Okay…" said Ash with a sweat drop… Pikachu and Ranko had sweat drops too…

(End of Flashback)

After that strange meeting Sasuke eventually started coming to the Ketchum- Kazama residence every week… slowly the two became best friends... in fact Sasuke slowly changed from being cold to some what warm… most of the time he's cold but he also has a sense of humor, every once in a while he'd laugh… like when Naruto said something funny or when made cat noises when tow of his fangirls fought over him…

Then there was Hinata, the Heiress to Hyuga clan, with her short indigo hair and pale lavender eyes that contained her family's bloodline limit, she was shy and quiet but since she started school with him she had a major crush on Naruto… in fact they were sort of dating… they starts hanging out/ dating one day tow years ago when Naruto was training while Ranko and Ash's old traveling companion Misty watched him…

(Flashback)

"Naruto you need to take a break…" said Misty.

"No… I have… to… train…" said Naruto.

"But Naruto you're exhausted…" said Ranko.

"She's right… please take a break…" said Misty.

"Fine…" said Naruto.

Misty's Togepi was also with them… Togepi was just walk around ion the ground… that's when it got distracted… and saw Hinata hiding. It ran up to it and to hug her leg.

"Togepi! Togepi!" shouted Togepi.

"Togepi?" said Misty.

All three walked up to Togepi and found Hinata.

"Hey your in my class… Hinata… right?" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Hinata looking away from Naruto while blushing.

"Great… someone has a crush on Naruto…" thought Ranko.

"I wonder why she won't look at me…" thought Naruto.

"Oh I get it…" said Misty with a sneaky smile, "You have a crush on Naruto…"

"What?" said Hinata begging to blush brighter.

"Oh I see your shy that so cute…" said Misty beginning to nudge her in the gut… that's when Hinata fainted…

"You killed her…" said Ranko.

"Oh no…" said Misty.

(End of Flashback)

Since then Hinata started gaining more confidence and became less shy and started hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke… the three of them were the best of friends and everyone knew it… the loud mouth, the ice king and the shy girl…

While Naruto was cleaning he got an idea… he took out a Pokeball from his pocket…

"Come on out Vulpix!" said Naruto.

He let out his Vulpix… a pet he's had since he was 7, after his mom died… while not a Pokemon Trainer like his older brother he does sometimes use Vulpix in fights… he's not a bad trainer… Ranko also has a Pokemon despite being two younger when Naruto got Vulpix, which is a Torchic… Ranko wanted one because she calmed "It was cute" but in reality she chose it because of evolution, she knew that both Combusken and Blaziken were great fighting types…

"No using Vulpix…" said Iruka.

"But…" said Naruto.

"I said no using Vulpix…" said Iruka.

"Oh…" pouted Naruto.

"Vulpix!" called Hinata.

Vulpix jumped down towards the Hyuga and Hinata began to pet it.

"So I see Naruto pulled that prank this time… I was wondering when he was going to that…" said a 15 year old boy joining them with Ranko, this was Ash Ketchum- Kazama, Naruto and Ranko's older brother… he was once a traveling Pokemon trainer but after their mom died he chose to start a private Pokemon gym where those that trained Pokemon in the village could challenge him…

"Ranko… what happened to your hands?" asked Hinata.

Ranko's hands were burned… but nothing too bad.

"Oh just an accident with Torchic…" said Ranko, "I have to more careful with the Chest Nuts Roasting on an Fire training… maybe I should start catching fish again…" she thought.

"So long has he been scrubbing?" asked Ash.

"For a couple hours…" said Sasuke, "He'll miss the Genin exams at this rate…"

"Pika…" sighed Pikachu.

"Naruto! When your done we'll go to Ichiraku's for dinner!" yelled Ash.

"Really!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah!" yelled Ash.

"All right!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey Iruka! You can come too if you want!" yelled Ash to the teacher on top of the head.

"Thanks!" he called back.

"He'll be done in 10 minutes…" said Ranko.

About a half an hour later, the Ketchum- Kazama family along with Iruka and Sasuke (Hinata had to go home to eat her family) were eating dinner at Naruto's favorite restaurant…

"Naruto… I was wondering…" said Iruka.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you deface the stone faces?" asked Iruka, "Other than your father of course…"

"Because I'm going to be better than all of them!" said Naruto, "I'm going to surpass the three of them and maybe even my father! I'm going to be the best Hokage! Believe it!"

Sasuke sitting next to him punched him in the shoulder…

"Ow what was that for?" asked Naruto.

"You said "That if I ever ended a quote with "believe it" punch me…" said Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I wish dad didn't die 7 years before I was born…" said Ranko.

"You must be wondering about that… right?" asked Ash not wanting to explain about… that to his 5 year old sister… not yet anyways… he did want to beat Jiraiya to explaining it to her…

'No I already know where babies come from… and I also know that many ninja save sperm sample incase their "goods" get damaged…" said Ranko happily.

Ash dropped his chop stick, Pikachu blink at her, Naruto began to choke on his food… so did Iruka and Sasuke did a spit take with a tea he took a sip of right before she said this… it was okay for a someone older than Ranko to be talk like that… but for a 5 year old… on thought circulated though Ash and Naruto's heads "I'm going to kill that Pervy Sage"

Ranko was slightly laughing… "That was too funny…" she thought.

The next at the academy Naruto was waiting for the exam…

"The test will be on the Clone Jutsu…" said Iruka.

Naruto hit his on the desk…

"No…" said Naruto.

Sasuke only chuckled while Hinata only pat him on the head.

Later when it was his turn he went into the classroom and did the jutsu… if you call it that… the clone came out dying…

"YOU FAIL!" yelled Iruka.

Anime fell…

"Come on…" said Mizuki another teacher at the school, "We could let him slide and let him graduate any ways…"

"I'm sorry but I can't all the candidates produced three perfect clones… he produced only one and look at it's pathetic…" said Iruka.

Naruto sighed… later after the test everyone was celebrating… except for Naruto, and the rest of the Ketchum- Kazamas… Naruto was sitting on a swing depressingly… while his siblings tried to comfort him.

"Naruto…" said Ash.

"It's okay you can try again next time…" said Ranko, "You did try it three times…"

"That's the only kid who didn't graduate…" Ranko hard a woman say, she turned around and saw two women talking.

"I'm glad he's not allowed to be a ninja… his sister I can see… but him… but could you imagine what would happen if he became a ninja? I mean he the one…" said the other woman.

"Shh… we're not supposed to talk about that…" said the first woman.

Ranko glared at them… she hated when people talked behind their back like that… she always wondering why they treated herself and Ash like the children of a late Hokage but treated Naruto lower than dirt…

"Hey Naruto…" said Mizuki, "Can we speak privately?"

"Sure…" said Naruto.

"I have a bad feeling about him…" thought Ranko.

Later Mizuki and Naruto were talking… they talked about how Iruka wanted Naruto to be strong… that's when Mizuki brought up something…

"You know there's another way to graduate…" said Mizuki.

"Really?" said Naruto.

"Yes…" said Mizuki, "Yu have to find the Scroll of Sealing and learn on Jutsu from it…"

"But that's forbidden…" said Naruto.

"That's what they tell people but it's part of the test…" said Mizuki

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Little did they know was that Ranko was listening in on them…

"That jackass… tricking Naruto like that…" thought Ranko, "I better tell someone…" she thought.

Later that night in the forest, Naruto was looking over the Scroll…

"Oh man! Multiple Shadow Clones! That's my worst one!" yelled Naruto.

Elsewhere in the forest… Ranko managed to tell Ash, Pikachu, Sasuke and Hinata about it…

"Ranko are you sure about that?" asked Ash.

"Figures that he'd be tricked like that…" said Sasuke.

"Naruto really wants to graduate badly… he'd even fall for something like that…" said Ranko.

"Ranko's acting straggly… I wonder why…" thought Ash.

"I see him…" said Hinata using the Byakugan.

Naruto was exhausted… he had learned the Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu, he was breathing heavily and that's when someone else found him… Iruka…

"Naruto…" said Iruka.

"Oh Iruka… I'm found you…" said Naruto.

"Now wait a second… do you know what you done…" said Iruka angrily.

"Wait… I learned a super cool jutsu from this scroll and now I get to pass the test… just like Mizuki told me!" said Naruto.

"Mizuki…" thought Iruka.

"Well, well… look what we have here!" said a voice.

It was Mizuki in a tree with a giant shierikan on his back… he was smiling evilly.

"Pikachu! Usa Thunder Bolt!"

That's when a Pikachu jumped from above and used Thunder bolt on Mizuki. Mizuki fell to his knees.

"Stupid Pikachu…" said Mizuki.

Naruto saw his siblings and his two best friends running towards him.

"Naruto…" said Ranko.

"Naruto… you know that scroll is forbidden…" said Ash.

"I know… but I really thought…" said Naruto.

"Here comes the Calvary…" said Mizuki, "You knew if they knew they would feel the same way…"

"Knew what?" said Naruto.

"I knew this guy was bad news…" thought Ranko

"You see there was a decree 12 years ago… a decree that the 3rd Hokage made…" said Mizuki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Don't say it…" said Iruka

"Your father didn't kill the 9 Tailed Demon Fox… Kyubi no Yoko… he sealed into you!" said Mizuki.

Ash was angry, Pikachu didn't know what to do, Ranko was shocked, Hinata gasped in surprise, Sasuke was angry at Mizuki, Naruto was pale… his world was crashing down before him…

"That is why the whole ton hated you… because you are the demon… the demon that killed your "father"… while they treated Ash and Ranko as the children of the hero…." said Mizuki.

"It can't be true…" thought Naruto.

Rank was extremely angry… "This might be the time…" she thought as crutched her hand.

"No be a good boy and hand me the scroll… if not!" said Mizuki taking the giant shierikan off his back… and threw it at Naruto… he was still in shock he didn't dodge… Iruka was about to tackle Naruto out the ways when a ball of pure charka hit the shierikan and making miss it's target and hit a tree instead everyone was shocked from it came from.

"Ranko…" said Ash surprised wondering where his 5 year old sister learned that.

"How did she do that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know… but I thin that wasn't a jutsu…" said Hinata.

"Naruto… you'll more normal that I am…" said Ranko.

"What?" said Naruto who snapped out it when Ranko did that.

"5 years ago… in another world there was once a boy named Ranma Saotome… he had a terrible life, when he was young his father took him on training journey to become a strong martial artist... that's where everything went wrong… he became cursed where he turned into a girl when splashed with cold water… he gained several fiancés… he had rivals out to get him… everyday was hell for him… one day he got a sword that granted three wishes to it's master, he used his first two wishes to break curses of some people he knew and to have his fiancés be happy with out him…" said Ranko.

"What does this have to with any thing?" asked Naruto.

"His third and final wish was to be reborn in another world wit ha loving family… and Ranma was reborn… with all his memories…" said Ranko, " I know all this because… in my past life I was Ranma Saotome!"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"This is weird…" said Ash.

"Pika…" said Pikachu.

"Don't make me laugh… it's just a 5 year old overactive imagination!" said Mizuki.

"Then how do you explain the Moko Takabisha?" asked Ranko with a smirk.

Mizuki knew she was refereeing the attack she just used… he tried to answer but couldn't…

"Naruto… you should run with the scroll…" said Ranko.

"Go Charizard!" said Ash letting out his Charizard from, it's Pokeball, "Take Charizard wt you…"

"Wait…" said Naruto.

"You're my brother... even if dad did seal a demon in you it doesn't matter…" said Ash.

"He's right…" said Ranko.

Naruto nodded and jumped onto the back of his brother's Charizard.

"You ready?" aside Naruto.

Charizard nodded… and flew off…

"That doesn't matter…" said Mizuki who then used the body flicker to leave.

"Great… he's gotten away…" said Ranko.

"I have an idea…" said Ash.

Everyone looked at Ash wondering what the idea was.

What they didn't know was that the 3rd Hokage was watching them though a Crystal Ball…

"Mizuki tried to push him down… but Ranko built him back up… I always knew there was something to Ranko…" he said to himself.

Back in the forest Naruto and Charizard were flying above the trees

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked down and saw Ash running below…

"Hand me the scroll… Mizuki won't go after me!" yelled Ash.

Naruto smirked… That's when Charizard used whirlwind on Ash slamming into a tree.

"How did you know…" said Ash, who then proofed reliving to Mizuki.

"Because…" said Naruto as Charizard landing on the ground… both Charizard and Naruto went poof as well… reveling it to be Ash and Pidgeot, "Because I'm Ash… just because I'm a Pokemon Trainer doesn't mean I can't know a few jutsus after all… I'm still my father's son…"

The real Naruto was close by… with Charizard, as well the others… they were listening to this.

"You know now that Naruto knows the truth… he's going to get revenge for the village for revenge on how they treated him…" said Mizuki.

"How would you know…" said Ash as he returned Pidgeot to it's Pokeball, "Sure Naruto was treated badly but ate those who see him for him… if he hated it so much he would left two years ago and became a trainer like I did… but he chose to fallow in the foot steps of our father… I don't care that my brother has the demon fox sealed inside of him…. I don't care if my sister is the reincarnation of some guy their still my family… and I love them and I will always protect them…"

Naruto began to cry… Ranko didn't know what to say either…

"Hmmmm… you still make the choice?" asked Mizuki he threw a ton of Kunai at Ash… he couldn't dodge.

"No…" said Ash.

"It's time to join your parents!" said Mizuki taking the giant shierikan off hoes back.

"Naruto… Ranko… I'm sorry…" he thought.

Naruto got up and ran towards Mizuki and slammed into in him.

"Well, well… isn't it the fox demon…" said Mizuki.

Naruto glared at the man… "How dare you…" growled Naruto, "If you ever hurt my family ever again…I swear I will kill you…"

"I'd like to see you try!" said Mizuki.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said Naruto.

That's when thousands of Naruto shadow clones appeared…

"Amazing…" said Hinata.

"That's a really advanced Jutsu…" said Sasuke surprised.

"So Iruka…" said Ranko with a smirk, "You think he passed this time?"

Iruka looked at the 5 year old… and sweatdroped…

"Back with the fight Mizuki stood in fear…

"All right!" said one the Narutos.

"It's go time!" said another of the Narutos.

"Let's go get him!" yelled yet another.

That when all of them swarmed onto Mizuki… Ash whop was still concouis flinched at the sounds of it…

When it was over Naruto chuckled… "I think I went a little over bored…"

Ahs laughed too as he tried to get up. He heard Charizard's roar who walked over to him and helped him up…

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu running to it's trainer.

"Naruto!" called Hinata.

That's when Hinata ran to him and hugged him, "Thank god you're all right…" said Hinata.

"I have to say…" said Sasuke, "If they knew you could do that then you'd have the fangirls…"

"Naruto that was great!" said Ranko.

"Thanks…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Iruka, "I need you close your eyes…"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

Naruto closed hit eyes… he hear small laughs and clapping…

"Hey can I open my eyes now?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you can…" said Iruka.

He opened his eyes and saw that Iruka was holding the goggles he usually wore and was missing his headband.

"Congratulations… you graduate!" said Iruka.

Naruto realized that he was wearing Iuka's headband. Naruto was about to hug Iruka when Hinata and Vulpix who came out its Pokeball hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto!" said Hinata.

"Vulpix!" said Vulpix happily.

Ranko and Ash smiled to each other and Sasuke smirked and shrugged… and with that day forward that family became closer…

Next Time: With Ranko's secret out, Naruto wonders how great of a martial artist Ranko was in her past life... so she offers to train Naruto and Sasuke in Any Goes Martial Arts... what will go wrong? Find out next time...

A/N: I'm planning to give Sasuke and Hinata a Pokemon each (only one) but I'm having a hard time choosing, so I'm asking for suggestions... though I may point out that if it's a 4th generation Pokemon with out an American yet name I may delay the 4th chapter (the one where they get them), until the names are announced (though I may I suffer though writer's block when it happens.. but I doubt it...) so if you have an idea for those two tell me...


	3. Anything Goes

Chapter 2: Anything Goes

Both Ranko and Ash as well as their respective Pokemon were laughing at the picture that Naruto took for his ninja ID…

"So that's why you put on that much face paint…" laughed Ash.

"Yeah… but the old man made me take another one…" said Naruto.

"But it makes sense… you don't dress up like a clown…" said Ranko.

"Hey!" said a voice ruining their fun.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I thought we were going to talk about Ranko…" said the same voice who was Sasuke.

As it turns out they were in the Hokage's Office… with Iruka, Hinata and Sasuke.

"Oh yeah…" said Ranko rubbing the back of her neck.

"So what you said about a past life… what true?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…" said Ranko with a nod who began to her story… after the story ended most of them horrified.

"God… I'm not surprised you wanted a new life…" said Naruto.

"If Genma wasn't in another world I would give him a piece of my mind…" said Ash.

"That does explain your fear of cats and cat like Pokemon…" said Hinata.

"No wonder you make fun of my fangirls…" muttered Sasuke.

"So I'm assuming everything is true…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"It is…" said Ranko.

"Would you like to keep it a secret?" asked the 3rd Hokage.

Ranko began to think… "Yes I would…" she responded.

"Alright then… none of you are to discus anything about Ranko's past life unless she's around…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Okay…" said Hinata.

"Whatever…" said Sasuke.

"Right…" said Iruka.

That's when Konohamaru, the 3rd Hokage's grandson burst into the room with a shierikan.

"Prepare yourself old man!" yelled Konohamaru.

He tripped over his scarf… and landed face first…

"Hey Konohamaru…" said Naruto with a small wave.

"Hey…" said a muffled Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was good friends with the Ketchum- Kazama family… mostly due to many people didn't see past their linage, for Konohamaru as was his Grand Father is the third Hokage… while for the Ketchum- Kazamas it was the fact their father was the 4th Hokage and maternal grandfather was the World's Great Pokemon Master… Konohamaru often tried to beat his grandfather into giving him the title of Hokage… however he actually gave that up a while back (due to some words from Naruto) and now does it just to mess with his grandfather.

"I think we should take this as a cue to end this meeting…" said Ash.

Everyone left the office… the 3rd Hokage looked at some papers he was over viewing… they were the new Genin teams… there were two teams he was looking.

"Maybe I should make a last minute adjustment…" he thought.

Later as they walking home…

"So Ranko… what's a Martial Artist anyways?" asked Naruto.

"It's just another word for Taijutsu Expert…" said Ranko.

"They don't wear a certain color and spout on and on about a certain something do they?" asked Ash making sure to say the right words.

All three Ketchum- Kazama children shuddered…

"What's that about?" asked Sasuke.

"I think I know who their referring too…" said Hinata with a sweat drop.

"But no… they don't do that… in fact I have never met a Martial Artist like that…" said Ranko.

"Ranko… can you teach me some…" said Naruto.

"I've always wanted you to ask me… frankly your Taijutsu sucks…" said Ranko.

Naruto sighed, "You didn't have to say that…"

"I'd like to learn to…" said Sasuke.

"Sure… I'll show where I train…" said Ranko.

A few minutes later she took Naruto and Sasuke along with Hinata, Ash, Pikachu and Torchic who were going to watch their training…

"Okay for now I'm going to teach you each a move… each one is different… one of them is my own creation… that's the one I'm going to teach to Sasuke…" said Ranko.

"Why can't I learn it?" asked Naruto.

"Well… you have to learn your own version of the technique…" said Ranko.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto.

"Okay I'm going to be teaching you the Moko Takabisha… Pride of the Fierce Tiger…" said Ranko, "The move I used agaisnt Mizuki… I'm sure you can master it quickly."

"What about me?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I'll explain… it depends on the confidence of a person and I hate to say… but Sasuke has a ton more confidence than you do bro…" said Ranko.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Naruto.

"Okay Sasuke…" said Ranko who went into the stance necessary for the attack, "Get into this stance."

Sasuke fallowed into the stance…

"No focus all your confidence into charka…" said Ranko.

Sasuke nodded and did just that…

"Now unleash it into a sphere of charka…" said Ranko.

Both of them did just that… thought Sasuke's was just half the size of Ranko's.

"Whoa awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"Amazing…" said Hinata.

"You still need to work on that… but other than that I think you can master in less than a day…" said Ranko.

"Why can't I try that?" asked Naruto.

"I thought you would do better with helping me in my training…" said Ranko, "The Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire…"

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"It's a technique that allows for an amazing amount of punches…" said Ranko.

"Oh that's for me!" yelled Naruto.

Ranko got a few bags of chestnuts, had Torchic light a fire and began to show him… she moved an inhuman speed… she roasted the chest nuts and managed to get only one very minor burn.

"Whoa! Awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"The goal is for you not to get burned… I still have mastered it yet…" said Ranko.

"I thought you were best where you came from…" said Naruto.

"Who could blame me… I'm in a 5 year old body…" said Ranko, she tossed a bag of chestnuts to Naruto, "Now it's your turn…"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

He did it… if you call doing it, forgetting to roll of up sleeves and have those sleeves catch on fire…

"Help! Help! Put it out! Put it out!" yelled Naruto.

"Stop drop roll…" said Sasuke.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" said Ash.

Ash's Squirtle came out ready to help.

"Squirtle! Use your Water Gun to put out Naruto!" said Ash.

Squirtle did so… Naruto was extremely embarrassed to say the least…

"You should have rolled up your sleeves…" said Ranko with a sweat drop.

"Man is there another way?" asked Naruto.

"There is another…" replied Ranko.

There was a river nearby.

"Okay the point of this version si to first catch fish with out getting your arms wet… and the 2nd is to…" said Ranko.

"All right! Let's do this!" said Naruto.

"Wait I wasn't done…" said Ranko.

"Isn't it that river full of…" said Hinata.

Naruto tried to fish with his hands… that's a several Carvanha came out of the water… scared him.

"Yes… that river is filled with Carvanha…" said Ranko.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu shocked the piranha like Pokemon which dove back into the water after being shocked.

"Hey Naruto you all right?" asked Sasuke as Naruto was now twitching on the ground.

"Bad fishies!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto if you clam down I'll pay for ramen…" said Ranko.

"You have money?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… in my past life I was shown that it was always a good idea to save money…" said Ranko.

"All right… um… what as the second step that you were trying to tell me…" said Naruto.

"The 2nd step is obvious! You have to move so fast to not get wet and not attack attention of the Carvanha!" said Ranko, "Watch and see!"

Ranko began to catch fight like crazy… plus a Magikarp and a Chinchou…

"Wow!" said there wasn't a single Carvanha!" said Naruto.

"But… I got my hands wet…" said Ranko, "I still need to practice… but I think you'll progress faster than I will…"

"Why would you say that…" said Naruto.

"Because…" said Ranko, "Right now I'm a 5 year old… I know it will take a few more seeks to perfect it for me… I've been working on this for months… but you might do it in less than a week…"

"I guess I understand…" said Naruto.

"Good! And get to training…" said Ranko.

Later both Sasuke and Naruto were exhausted… they were lying the ground… both of them trained after Ranko had to use the potty (A downside to being 5… couldn't control bladder as well) and Ash, Pikachu and Hinata went home...

"Man Ranko's insane…" said Naruto.

"I wasn't even doing your training… and I agree…" said Sasuke.

"I wasn't the one who created that training…" said Ranko walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Well that training was created by the Amazons… and they are insane… you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't have you do another type of training…" said Ranko.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"The Hiryu Shoten Ha!" said Ranko.

"Wow that sounds so cool!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no… you're not doing that any time soon… Sasuke here would probably be the only who could handle it at this point…" said Ranko.

"Why would Sasuke handle it and not me!" yelled Naruto.

"Because it depends on the person and to be honest I don't even think I could handle the training so wait a few years…" said Ranko, "It's a very dangerous move…"

"I see…" said Naruto.

"I was wondering…" said Sasuke, "If that move I just learned why is considered Taijutsu…"

"Well I guess because the way you used it…" said Ranko, "But I know Naruto's hungry so I'll treat you guys to ramen…"

"Yay Ramen!" cheered Naruto.

Later they were at the ramen stand…

"So it has to do with stamina rather than charka…" said Sasuke.

"Yes… while you do use charka to attack you don't use your charka system… it's more like converting stamina to charka with out converting it…" said Ranko.

"I don't get it…" said Naruto.

"I sort of get it…" said Sasuke.

"Well I guess it's because in my in the other world Charka goes by Ki and jutsus don't exist…" said Ranko.

"That does make since…" said Naruto, "All right tomorrow more training…"

"We can't…" said Sasuke.

""Why?" asked Naruto.

"You get put into squads tomorrow…" said Ranko.

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto, "But when I have free time! I'm going to train!"

"I just hope he doesn't get bitten to death…" said Sasuke.

"Or set himself on fire…" said Ranko.

And so they continued eating their ramen knowing that next day that Naruto and Sasuke would be in a squad.

Next Time: Naruto is placed into a Squad, now he and his team must figure out a way to beat their Jonin Sensei in order to become full fledge ninja... however there's some down sides... Naruto knows the test well... and Naruto knows his sensei's main weakness... hey it said there some downsides... just not down sides for Naruto... what will happen... find out next time...


	4. The Bell Test

A/N: No more suggestions for Pokemon please...

Chapter 3: The Bell Test

Naruto got up to the spell of burnt sausages and the smoke detector going off… Naruto got up and ran towards the kitchen… to find his brother's Totodile and Squirtle putting out the flames of a very toasty frying pan. Ranko sweatdroped at her brother's lack of cooking skills… one the plus side it wasn't the worst food she's ever had…

"Well… I guess we're having instant ramen for breakfast…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Yay!" said Naruto and Ranko… Naruto was generally happy, Ranko was being sarcastic.

All three of them ate their breakfast of instant ramen.

"Ash… since I'm not longer hiding about my past life… I think maybe I should start cooking now… I'm a really good cook…" said Ranko.

"Really…" said Ash with his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah…" said Ranko with a sweat drop.

"Yay! No more fear of accidentally setting the house on fire!" thought Ash happily.

"Pikapi… Pikachu…" said Pikachu (Translation: Ash has gone crazy…)

"So… um… Naruto…" said Ranko changing the subject, "So who do you think you'll get place with?"

"Well I know defiantly for sure Sasuke… for obvious reasons…" said Naruto.

"Being dead last while your best friend is head of the class is good…" said Ranko.

"I remember mom once told me that the team with the best and worst student is always paired with the prison with the highest test scores…" said Ash.

Naruto sighed, "Poor Sasuke…" said Naruto.

"Which fangirl?" asked Ranko.

"Sakura…" said Naruto.

"Ouch…" said Ranko.

"Number 2…" said Ash.

Sakura was the best student and often referred to the 2nd biggest Sasuke fangirl… the biggest was Ino, Sakura's former best friend and rival.

"Who do you think your sensei is going to be?" asked Ranko.

"I don't know… and I hope it isn't Kakashi…" said Naruto, "If it is then when he's late he's getting a big surprise…"

Naruto finished his meal and headed off the academy… he went into the classroom… a lot of people noticed he was there.

"Hey Naruto… this isn't for drop outs…" said Shikamaru, the world's laziest person.

"See this Shikamaru I graduated…" said Naruto.

"It's true… he did…" said Sasuke walking into the room.

"Troublesome…" said Shikamaru going off to sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other… Hinata came into the classroom and sat next to Naruto.

"So how's you know who's training…" said Hinata.

"Voldemort?" asked Naruto.

"No… Ranko…" whispered Hinata.

"Oh that… I don't know why but I have the feeling like she's testing me…" said Naruto.

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked at each…

(Flashback)

It was during the training… and Naruto was just attacked by more Carvanha… he was currently in the fetal position saying "Nice Fishies". Ranko pulled Sasuke who working on the Moko Takabisha and Hinata aside.

"There's something I need to ask you something…" said Ranko.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I need you to not help Naruto with his training…" said Ranko.

"What?" asked Hinata.

"I'm testing him…" said Ranko, "He needs to learn that he can't get help from everyone… but has to learn to things on his own…"

"I agree…" said Sausage, "Even if it would be easier with Naruto added charka to it…"

"Right he needs to figure that on his own… which is something I'm working on myself…" said Ranko, "And when I'm done the real training beings… so you two promise… don't help him in any way… unless it's putting pout fire or fighting off Carvanha…"

"Okay…" said Hinata.

"Right…" said Sasuke.

(End of Flashback)

Meanwhile the 3 red Hokage was showing the Jonin senseis their students via a crystal ball.

"So that's Naruto Ketchum- Kazama, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga…" said one of the would be senseis who happened to be Kakashi.

"That's right… now Kurenai and Kakashi I have made a last minute adjustment to your teams…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"What?" asked Kurenai a female Jonin with black hair and red eyes.

"Really?" asked Kakashi.

"You see I have switched the places of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Wouldn't that create an imbalance in the team?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes and no…" said the 3rd Hokage, "You see… Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke... the three of them have already have excellent teamwork and is a way already a team… I wouldn't want to break up a team like… would you?" asked the 3rdHoakge.

"I guess you're right…" said Kakashi.

Back in the classroom, the Sasuke fan club showed up.

"Naruto! Move!" yelled Sakura.

"No way!" said Naruto.

"I want to sit there!" yelled Sara.

"No way forehead! I'm going to sit there!" yelled Ino.

"No way! I will!" yelled another girl who really doesn't have a role.

And then all the fangirls showed up… and began to argue… that's when Naruto yelled out.

"You're all just jealous of Hinata!"

"What's that supposed ot mean!" yelled Sakura.

"Well Hinata has a boyfriend and you don't… so you all just choice the cutest guy in class…" said Naruto, "I'm the son of the 4th Hokage and the Grandson of the World's Greatest Pokemon Master… if you knew what I could do you'd be all over me! But I'm taken so there…"

All the Sasuke fangirl got angry…

"Hey Naruto…" said Kiba, a friend of Naruto's.

"Bark! Bark!" barked his dog Akamaru that was on top of his head.

"You're right Akamaru… he is dead…" said Kiba.

Sakura grabbed him the shirt collar… and said "Don't ever say that again…"

"Now, now quiet down everyone!" said Iruka coming into the room.

All the fangirls sat down, angrily, angry that none of them could sit next to Sasuke.

Now I must congratulate you for all becoming Genin… I will now be placing you into teams of three…" said Iruka.

"I must be placed with Sasuke!" thought every fangirl.

"I just hope my squad doesn't a fangirl as it's third member…" thought Sasuke.

"Please not Sakura… please not Sakura…" thought Naruto.

"I hope I get to be on Naruto's squad…" thought Hinata.

After 6 pointless squads…

"Team 7… Naruto Ketchum- Kazama, Sasuke Uchiha…" said Iruka.

Naruto held up his hand and Sasuke high 5ed him.

"And Hinata Hyuga…" said Iruka.

Hinata gasped happily, Sasuke smirked and glad Hinata as his squad and Naruto hugged his girlfriend. However all the fangirls was shocked… especially Sakura… she was sure was in his squad.

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei! I thought the best, worst and highest scoring student are always on the same squad!" said Sakura.

"That's not always the case Sakura. The 3rd Hokage formed the teams and they are final…" said Iruka.

Sakura pouted… she didn't like it. And that's when things got worse for her…

"Team 8, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno…" said Iruka.

"What…" said Sakura.

"You're on the same team with Dog Boy and Bug Boy…" said Ino who was sitting next to her with a smile.

"Well I hope you get stuck on the same team as Choji and Shikamaru…" said Sakura.

"Like that would ever happen…" said Ino.

After Team 9 it was Team 10's turn.

"Team 10 is Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka…" said Iruka.

Ino slammed her head into the desk, "Damn…"

"I thought as much…" said Sakura sticking her tongue out.

After finishing up announcing the teams it was lunch time… which meant…

"Vulpix come out!" said Naruto.

Vulpix came out of it's Pokeball.

"Hinata get Sasuke out of here now!" said Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke!" said Hinata.

"Right!" she grabbed his arm and the two left.

"No Sasuke!" cried the Sasuke fan club all holding box lunches that they made for Sasuke.

Naruto and Vulpix blocked the door.

"There's no I'm not letting you brother him…" said Naruto.

"Vul!" said Vulpix nodding agreement.

"Let us though Naruto!" yelled Ino.

"No way!" yelled Naruto, "And if you us the Mind Transfer Jutsu on me Vulpix will use Flame Thrower on your body…"

That's when his watch rang…

"Sorry but I have to go…" said Naruto.

She ran extremely fast… and the girl's chased him knowing he'd be with Sasuke.

After a few minutes of searching they found him eating lunch with Hinata while Vulpix ate some Poke chow under a tree.

"Where is Sasuke!" yelled Sakura.

"I have no idea…" said Naruto.

"Shouldn't you be eating lunch with your teams…" said Hinata, "It would be a good way to get to know each other…"

Every single fan girl growled and walked away depressingly. When they were all gone Sasuke jumped from the tree.

"I owe you one…" sauid Sasuke.

"By now you owe me 392…" said Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdroped, "You've been counting… haven't you…"

"Yep…" said Naruto.

"So who do you think our sensei will be?" asked Hinata.

"We'll know later but I think it will be Kakashi Hatake…" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Hinata.

"One he was my father's student and two he has a Sharingan implanted into his eye…" said Naruto.

"What are you serious?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes… the guy who it belonged gave it him a final gift…" said Naruto.

"How do you know this…" said Sasuke.

"Because he's an old family friend and used to baby-sit me when my mom was around and Ash was on his journey… he's not a very good baby sitter…" said Naruto, "He made mom miss half of her doctor's appointments because he was so late…"

Both Hinata and Sasuke sweatdroped.

Hours later they were wafting for their sensei to arrive.

"It's been two hours!" yelled Naruto, "Go Vulpix!"

Vulpix came out it's Pokeball…

"You know what to do if the sensei is Kakashi!" said Naruto.

"Vul!" said Vulpix happily.

Vulpix waited by the door… that's when Kakashi opened it… and got a nasty little surprise… Vulpix peed on his leg… now had this Pokemon not be a fire type it would be sod bad… but it's pee was steaming hot. Fortunately Kakashi didn't look like he was in pain… mostly because this wasn't the first time Naruto's Vulpix peed on his leg.

"Kakashi! That's what you get for being late!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry…" said Kakashi with a sigh… he just had to get Naruto, "You three meet me on the roof..." he then used the body flicker.

"It wasn't the first time Vulpix peed on his leg right... was it?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope!" said Naruto.

They got onto the roof where Kakashi was waiting for them. They all sat down.

"Well we should all introduce ourselves… like telling you name, your like and dislikes… hobbies… dreams for the future… " said Kakashi.

"You go first Kakashi…" said Naruto with a huge grin he wanted to see what Kakashi was going to say.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes and dislikes, hobbies… I have many hobbies and dreams for the future... I haven't really thought of it…" said Kakashi.

"We only really learned his name…" thought Hinata and Sasuke.

"Okay Naruto…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"I'm Naruto Ketchum- Kazama, I like my older brother Ash and younger sister Ranko, Pokemon especially my Vulpix and my brother's Pikachu, my best Friend Sasuke, my girlfriend Hinata and ramen, I dislike people who judge others based on they don't unstressed and the 3 minutes you have to wait when you cook instant ramen, my hobbies include playing pranks, training, hanging out with my friend and trying out different types of ramen and comparing them and my dream for the future is to become Hokage to surpass the first three and if I'm good enough my own father!" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto grew up like I thought he would…" thought Kakashi, "Now you the girl…"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like my friends Ranko, Ash, Sasuke, Vulpix and Pikachu and I really like my boyfriend Naruto. I dislike my clan's ways. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, flower pressing and training and my dream is become the heir to the Hyuga clan and abolish the branch family's cursed seal…" said Hinata.

"So I see… she wants to get rid of the Cursed Seal…" thought Kakashi, "Now you the brooding one…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends and the Kazama- Ketchum family… which I consider my 2nd family. I dislike many things including my fangirls… I don't really have any hobbies. I don't have a dream but a goal… two in fact… the first is rebuild the Uchiha Clan and 2nd which I will only once the clan is reestablished and I am strong enough… is to kill a certain someone…" said Sasuke.

"Well I should have known Ash, Naruto and Ranko would steer him away from complete revenge…" thought Kakashi, "Well tomorrow we have our first mission first thing in the morning…"

"What?" asked Hinata.

"It's a survival exercise we'll doing together…" said Kakashi.

"Survival exercise… but we did those during the academy…" said Hinata.

"I think it's best we tell you now but only out of 27 graduates only 9 will be allowed to become ninja while the rest get back to academy…" said Kakashi.

"So tomorrow will be test to determine whop stays and who goes…" said Naruto.

"That's right…" said Kakashi.

"What kin of test is it?" asked Sasuke.

"If I told you it would scare you…" said Kakashi.

"Is it the bell test?" asked Naruto.

"Uh…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

"I'll take it as yes…" said Naruto.

"The bell test?" asked Sasuke and Hinata.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow…" said Naruto.

"Well anyways don't eat breakfast tomorrow otherwise you'll throw up…" said Kakashi.

"Which translates to "Don't eat breakfast so you will be hungry so you won't be able to concentrate…" said Naruto.

Kakashi sweatdroped with a chuckle, "You know… you remind me of your father…" said Kakashi.

"That's what they all say…" said Naruto.

Kakashi sighed… this will probably tee the first team he would ever pass… he wondered if he should cut out the middle man and not do the test… then again he wanted to see their team work so he decided to still have them take the test.

"We'll meet at 6:00 o'clock at Training Ground 7… Okay you are dismissed…" said Kakashi who used the Body Flicker to leave.

"I guess I should wok on my training!" said Naruto.

"I join you…" said Hinata.

Later that night…

"What happened to you?" asked Ranko.

Naruto arms were covered in some sort of cream and he was sticking his arms out.

"What does it look…" said Naruto.

"Looks like you forgot roll up your sleeves…" said Ranko, "Dinner's almost ready by the way... I'm cooking…"

"I just hope you are good…" mumbled Naruto.

Not too long later they ate Ranko's cooking… both Ash and Naruto has sparkling eyes.

"This is great…" said both.

"It's almost as good as Brock's…" said Naruto.

"Oh that reminds Ranko I need you and Pikachu to you know…" said Ash.

"Right…" said Ranko with a nod.

"So who's your sensei…" said Ash.

"Kakashi… as expected" said Naruto.

"Is Sasuke depressed?" asked Ranko.

"No… the old man put Hinata on the team…" said Naruto.

"That's great…" said Ash.

"But wouldn't there an imbalance because of their blood lines?" asked Ranko.

"I guess…" said naruto.

"So you're going to the bell test… right?" asked Ash.

"That's what I think…" said Naruto.

The next morning all three members of Team 7 got to the Training Ground… all of them early. But Naruto was all set … as he knew Kakashi would be late… Naruto explained the point of the "bell test" and that he also knew Kakashi's weakness… he explained a plan that he came up with and the others agreed… but only if the test was the bell test.

"This is going to be so fun…" said Naruto.

"If you say so…" said Sasuke.

This of course took about a half an hour accomplish… 2 and half hours later Kakashi showed up.

"Yo!" he said.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way…" said Kakashi.

"No you weren't! You were reading porn!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi sighed… he placed a timer on three nearby poles in the ground.

"Okay this time is set to go off at noon…" said Kakashi who then took out two bells, each on a string, "The goal of the test is to get these bells from me… if you don't then you'll have to go back to academy… also I get to tie you one of the poles and eat my lunch in front of you…"

"But there's only two bells…" said Sasuke.

"I know… that means that one of you will have to be sent back… and I get to tie you up…" said Kakashi.

This of course did have the response he wanted… all three of them began to laugh evilly… at that moment he knew they had a plan.

"Why did I have to get a kid who's mom told him too much about his dad…" thought Kakashi with a sigh at he placed the bells on his hip, "You may begin now…" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata ran into the bushes and hid while Sasuke stayed.

"I would have guess Naruto would be the one to engage me first… I do have to admit I'm surprised…" said Kakashi.

"Let's just say I have enough confidence to win…" said Sasuke.

"Fine then the first lesion Taijutsu…" said Kakashi.

Sasuke ran up to Kakashi and the tow began to fight using Taijutsu… while he was distracted Naruto ran out the bushes…

"Here's he comes…" thought Kakashi.

Kakashi felt Naruto grab something on his hip but Kakashi kicked him away.

"Nice try Naruto!" said Sasuke.

Kakashi saw that he still had the bells on his hip.

"I knew I felt him grab something but what…" he thought.

Sasuke kicked him in the face… well almost… Kakashi managed to block.

"You know I didn't except this from Genin…" said Kakashi.

"Thanks… I guess if my Taijutsu was worse you'd be reading Make- Out Paradise…" said Sasuke, "You know why don't you go take another step up and just do… it will be thing inserting…"

"If you want it like that…" said Kakashi he reached into his pouched… but… "Oh no…" he thought.

"What is it Sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't understand…" thought Kakashi, "I know I brought it with me… unless…"

"Um… Sensei…" came Hinata voice.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as Kakashi turned around… if Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask the look of his face would have priceless. Hinata had his book… his favorite book… she held it over Naruto's Vulpix… he knew Vulpix plus book equals bad.

"Sensei… don't do anything or I'll burn your book…" sauid Hinata.

That's when Naruto came out the bushes, "Okay Kakashi let's talk…" said Naruto.

Kakashi didn't know what to say… this was the first team to together as a team… they defiantly passed and it hasn't even been 10 Minutes…

"You pass!" he said.

"Oh but I wanted to have fun negotiating…" said Naruto with sweat drop.

Kakashi sweatdroped… "For the first time I've met a team that worked together in such a way… you Sasuke provided the distraction, Naruto stole my book and Hinata was the one who was going to burn the book if I didn't listen to demands…" said Kakashi, "You also took another step and took a "hostage" so to speak and made I had to make a difficult decision… I'm glad this was just a test…"

"Great… I was hoping to at least threaten…" said Naruto.

Kakashi sweatdroped, "You certainly took your mother's stance on those books…" said Kakashi.

"I know…" said Naruto.

"As of today you're all full fledge Genins of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" said Kakashi.

"Awesome!" yelled Naruto, "All right!"

Hinata went to hug Naruto and both jumped around…

"All right! Let's go to my house!" yelled Naruto, "Ash said if we passed the test then to come him with all of you! Including you Kakashi sensei!"

"Really…" said Sasuke.

"That's nice…" said Kakashi.

"That's great…" said Hinata.

"To my house!" yelled Naruto.

And so they went to Naruto's house there got a big surprise…

Next Time: After a party to celebrate their coming of Genins, Naruto finalizes his training of the Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire, so Ranko decides to train him when ever he has time... but that's when someone from Ranko's past life shows up! How did he get there? Well then again... a better question is "Why am I not surprised?". Meanwhile Hinata and Sasuke deal with the Pokemon that Ash, Brock and Misty got for them... can they handle training Pokemon? Find out next time...


	5. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Okay the Pokemon are... drum roll please (drum roll) an Eevee for Hinata and a Houndour for Sasuke...

For Hinata it seemed to the most popular for her (more than one person suggested it)... now for Sasuke, I think him having a fire/dark type speaks for itself... here's the next chapter and begins the Ryoga/Wave Arc, the Ranko/Ash half will have it's own story while presenting a new version of the Wave arc! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

In the Ketchum- Kazama house which was actually a good sized house with a few extra rooms and an old dojo that was converted into a Pokemon Gym… Ranko and Ash were getting things set for a surprise party, they even managed to get Iruka and the 3rd Hokage to help... as well as some old family friends, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, an old friend of their grandfather the person who gave Ash Pikachu, Gary Oak, Ash's former rival now a Pokemon researcher and Koga a former leaf ninja and curtly a gym leader in the Fuchsia Gym.

"So your positive their pass the test?" asked Iruka putting up some steamers with Ash.

"I heard that Kakashi never passed any one… but Naruto has some advantages one is that he knows that test that Kakashi uses, another is that he already knows how to work with Sasuke and Hinata and another he knows Kakashi's weakness…" said Ash.

"His weakness…" said Iruka.

"His dirty book…" said Ranko, "He's always reading that dirty book..."

"I also have another problem with this surprise party… is it wise to hold surprise parties for ninjas?" asked Iruka.

"I agree…" said Koga who was finishing helping set a table up.

"But it does make things interesting…" said Gary.

"You weren't alive for the surprise bachelor party we gave to Arashi…" said Pro. Oak who shuddered at thought.

"I'm just glad the stripper survived…" said the 3rd Hokage laughing at the memory.

"Oh yeah…" said Koga with a laugh.

Misty gave the three a good whack on the head, "There's a 5 year old in the room…"

Pro Oak and Koga sweatdroped… the 3rd Hokage only chuckled knowing Ranko's secret of having the memories of her past life.

After finishing preparing they hid. That's when the group came into the room…

"I wonder why Ash wanted me to bring you guys…" said Naruto.

"Surprise!" said the party people.

What happened next is not for small children as it contain some words and other things that not be mentioned… so enjoy the party/after math.

Gary was sitting in the comer rocking back and forth, Hinata was banging up Brock's arm while Iruka bandaged Misty's leg.

"See I told you it was bad idea…" said Iruka.

"At least it went better than the bachelor party…" said Pro Oak.

Koga and the 3rd Hokage nodded.

"I'm so sorry…" said Kakashi.

"Old Man… promise that you'll try to make surprise parties in the village illegal… please…" said Ash.

"I have before but it never seceded…" said the 3rd Hokage with a sigh.

After everyone was bandaged up and no long scared (though they knew the mental scars would take a while to heal) they celebrated what was the party for… to celebrate that Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were full fledged Genin…

"Cheers!" said everyone drinking alcohol for the adults while the younger crowd drank juice.

"So did you managed to burn the book?" asked Ranko.

"He passed us before Hinata could even singe it…" said Naruto.

"You were in on it…" said Kakashi joining the conversation with Naruto and Ranko.

"Yes I was… in fact I came up with the idea I thought that if I was ever in your squad if I ever became a ninja then I would try to do that… just replace Vulpix with Torchic…" said Ranko.

Kakashi sweatdroped…

"Attention please!" said Ash.

Everyone turned their attention towards Ash.

"Now it's been attempts for Naruto toe graduate the academy and I'm very happy to know that he is now in the same squad as his best friend and girlfriend… ever since they became friend I've always felt they have been a part of the family…" said Ash, "In fact I have decided to give them both very special gifts…"

"What?" asked both.

Ash took out two Pokeball.

"Um… Misty… Brock which is one is which again?" asked Ash.

"I put a small tag on the bottom of Hinata's" sighed Misty.

"Oh… right…" said Ash noticing a small tag on the bottom of one of the Pokeballs, he removed it, "These are for you…"

He handed them to both...

"What are they?" asked Hinata.

"Just let them out and see…" said Ash.

"I choose you!" said Sasuke.

"Come on out!" said Hinata.

Out of Sasuke's ball came out a Houndour and out of Hinata's an Eevee.

"Thanks…" said Hinata as the Eevee jumped into her arms began to cuddle with her.

"One of the Vaporeon at gym had an egg a few months ago… Brock helped raised it…" said Misty who was gym leader.

"Yeah I found that Houndour a year ago when it was just a baby injured…" said Brock.

"Thanks…" said Sasuke petting his new Houndour… who then bit him… he then screamed.

The next morning… their guests were saying good bye…

"So where's the others?" asked Misty.

"Oh Naruto's training… Ranko's watching…" said Ash.

"I hope Sasuke will get along with Houndour…" said Brock.

"The Uchiha's weren't known for their Pokemon training skills…" said Koga, "I never met an Uchiha who got along with a Pokemon…"

Everyone sweatdroped…

"Well… Ash… I'll see you soon…" said Misty.

"Take care!" said Brock.

And so the guests left the village…

Meanwhile Naruto and Ranko were training…

"All right!" yelled Naruto who perfected the chest nut fist.

Ranko clapped, "Now it's for the real training…" said Ranko.

"Real training?" asked Naruto.

"What I did was a test to see if you would give up…" said Ranko, "To be honest… you do that a lot when ever things aren't going your way…"

"Ranko…" grumbled Naruto.

"But you passed with flying colors…" said Ranko.

"Great!" yelled Naruto.

"Now show your form…" said Ranko.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Perform show me you Taijutsu moves…" said Ranko.

"Oh… okay…" said Naruto.

Elsewhere not too far away in the forest a stranger walked… he had no idea where he was or how he got there… which happened all the time… but this time he was sure he was in another world… as usual he wasn't paying attention where he was going and walked into a strange light… he realized it too late… what's worse is that this man's wife was pregnant…

"Damn! Now where am I!" he yelled.

"Naruto… that was pathetic" he heard a voice… the man didn't know why but the tone was familiar. He saw on the other side of some nearby bushes... and began to watch was going on… he saw two people, a 12 year old boy and a 5 year old girl… the boy was blonde with blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit and wearing a strange head band with a metal plate while the girl had red hair put into a pig tail wore a red shirt over some pink overalls. The man's eyes widen…

"That girl looks exactly like…" said the man.

The man was incase you were wondering Ryoga Hibiki… in the 5 years his life took a complete 180… shortly after Ranma's "Death" Ryoga was able to finally admit his feelings to Akane... started dating him on the rebound but as time went by she found that she was falling in love with him… Ryoga guessed it was part of Ranma's wish for the girl's to find happiness… the tow eventually got married and Akane was now expecting… and it was all thanks to Ranma… a part of Ryoga always wanted to see Ranma one last time and see what his family was like… and see if he had his memories so that he would thank him properly but being reborn into a different world chances were that he would never get the chance… but who knew… he was positive that he currently in another world.

"no it can't be…" said Ryoga, "Ranma was probably reborn as boy anyways…"

Ranko began to show Naruto the proper way… why showing him slowly… that's when both of them felt someone watching them.

"Hey! Who's watching us!" yelled Naruto daring out shierikan.

"Come out now!" yelled Ranko.

Ryoga decided to turn around and stop watch… he knew it was rude to watch like that… so he decided to around… and walk away… however… he found Naruto was behind him… well Naruto's clone anyways.

"So trying to kidnap us for ransom or revenge…" said Naruto.

"It's nothing like that! I was lost!" yelled Ryoga.

"I know that voice… It can't be…" thought Ranko.

The real Naruto and Ranko walked though the bushes… "Yeah right lost… this isn't the first time one of us was almost kidnapped…" said Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop!" said Ranko, "I believe him…"

"What…" said Naruto… the clone disappeared… Ryoga was shocked. He was even more shocked when Ranko walked up to him.

"Why am I not surprised…" said Ranko, "You're such an idiot… I should have known that you wind up in another world with your sense of direction…"

Ryoga's eyes were wide… "Ranma…" said Ryoga shocked.

"It's been a while Ryoga…" said Ranko.

Ryoga fainted… of course Ranko wasn't surprised…

"Okay, I'm confused…" said Naruto.

"That's Ryoga… the guy with no sense of direction from my previous life…" said Ranko.

"Wait… your past life was in another world… right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… but I would past him to find his way here…" said Ranko.

"So what are we going to do with him…" said Naruto.

"I guess train another time… we should bring him home…" said Ranko.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because 1 he's in a world he never been before, 2 he lacks any sense of direction what so ever, 3 I really want to know what's going on after I made that wish…" said Ranko, "Can you carry him… I can't…"

"Okay…" sighed Naruto, "But I don't want to be late for out first official mission…"

"You'll be earlier than Kakashi…" said Ranko.

"That's for sure…" said Naruto.

Hours later Ryoga finally woke up… he found himself on a couch…

"Where am I?" he asked.

He saw a TV in the room… and several pictures… he didn't know why but he walked over to the pictures, he looked at them all, such as one of Delia and Arashi when they were young, Arashi and Delia holding a baby Ash, Arashi, a very pregnant Delia, a little Ash in front of the Hokage monument, a picture of Ash when he was 10 with Misty, Brock and Pikachu, an other picture of a very pregnant Delia with Ash, Naruto and Pikachu in the same picture, his eyes widened on a picture that was only taken a month before of Ranko, Ash, Naruto, Pikachu, Vulpix and Torchic… it was a picture of Ranko's first time with her Torchic.

"It wasn't a dream…" whispered Ryoga.

"So you're finally awake…" he heard a voice say.

He turned around and saw Ranko with Torchic behind her.

"Ranma… is it really you…" said Ryoga.

"Here my name is Ranko… Ranko Ketchum- Kazama." said Ranko.

"Things don't change do they?" asked Ryoga.

"Nope…" said Ranko, "So how did you get here?"

Ryoga sat down on the couch, "I don't I was lost… then there was a light… then I was here…" said Ryoga.

"Well that's easy to believe…" said Ranko, "So… what's been going on?"

Ryoga smirked, "Well Ukyo married Konatsu…"

"That's great…" said Ranko.

"Mousse also won over Shampoo…" said Ryoga.

"It's about time…" said Ranko.

"Nabiki is engaged to Kuno…" said Ryoga.

Ranko began to laugh, "How did that happen?" she asked.

"I have no idea… but Kodachi married some weirdo masochist…" said Ryoga.

"Figures as much…" said Ranma.

"Oh Dr. Tofu finally asked Kasumi out a few weeks ago..." said Ryoga.

"Better late than never…" said Ranko.

"Your mom discovered your dad after you "Died"... he's been living with Soun" said Ryoga.

"He deserves… so what about you… got the urge to ask Akane out?" asked Ranko with a smirk.

Ryoga blushed… and then nodded… "We're married… and she's pregnant…"

"That's great…" said Ranko happily.

"You're not mad?" asked Ryoga.

"I knew something like would happened after I left…" said Ranko.

"Oh… so how's your new family…" said Ryoga.

"Well my dad died 7 years before I was born and is technically a sperm sample… my mom also died giving birth to me…" said Ranko.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" said Ryoga.

"No it's all right…" said Ranko, "I'm okay, my older brothers raised me…"

"Are they ones in the pictures?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah… Ash and Naruto…" said Ranko, "Ash gave up his dream to be a traveling Pokemon Trainer to raise me and Naruto was the one you met in the forest…"

"Pokemon?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah their animals that exist in this world… it took a while for me understand it really but being a baby helped… it's not uncommon for people to train them for battle… like my Torchic…" said Ranko motioning over to Torchic.

"So do your brothers know... about your past life?" asked Ryoga.

"Yeah… otherwise I wouldn't have been able to talk Naruto out of beating you up…" said Ranko, "having someone watch us for a long period of time usually means it's a ninja hired to kidnap us…"

"Kidnap you?" asked Ryoga surprised.

"Yeah… our dad a very powerful ninja… and our grandfather was the greatest Pokemon Master ever…" said Ranko, "I guess I should explain you about this world…"

Ranko explained the lay out of the world Ryoga was surprised about ninja, Pokemon and Ranko's heritage…

"Wow Ranko… when you get older you have something to back up your ego…" said Ryoga.

"Very funny…" said Ranko.

"So you're Ryoga…" said Ash as he came into the room fallowed by Pikachu.

"This is Ash… my oldest brother!" said Ranko, "This is Ryoga…"

"Hi!" said Ash.

And the two shook hands…

"So you're the guy who would always get lost…" said Ash.

Ryoga sweatdroped, "Yeah…" he said.

"You can stay here as long as you need… you are Ranko's friend… um… were a part of her past life…" said Ash.

"He was my friend…" said Ranko, "I guess it took a long time for me to realize that…"

Ryoga gave a nod of approval…

"If I'm getting that mission again! I'm killing that cat!" yelled a voice.

"Naruto's home…" said Ranko in a bored tone.

Naruto came into the room with Sasuke, Hinata and Hinata's Eevee which had taken to hanging outside it's Pokeball.

"I swear! That cat is evil!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey Naruto… you didn't mention you had a guest…" said Sasuke.

Naruto's team noticed Ryoga…

"He's still here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… and I doubt interdemensional travel is easy…" said Ranko.

Naruto only sweatdroped…

"That's Sasuke, Naruto's best friend and Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend… both of them know…" said Ranko, "This is Ryoga…"

"Oh you're that guy that always blamed Ranko's past life for everything…" said Sasuke.

Ryoga stared at Ranko… while Ranko glared at the boy who was kind of like another brother.

"So Sasuke… how are you getting along with your new Houndour…" said Ranko glaring at the boy.

Sasuke froze… he did not like that Houndour…

"If you're having problems, I'll help you two get along… when I started with Pikachu we hated each other…" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Later that night during dinner (which Hinata made, and Sasuke, Hinata with the family… along with Ryoga) talked about Ryoga… and his currently situation…

"So how are we going to send you back?" asked Ranko.

"I don't know…" said Ryoga, "I don't even know ho0w I got here to begin with…"

"Maybe you should ask the Hokage…" said Hinata, "he might know a jutsu to send you back…"

"That's a brilliant idea Hinata!" said Naruto.

"The Hokage?" asked Ryoga.

"I thought I told you everything… the Hokage is the leader of the village and…" said Ranko who was cut off by Naruto saying "And I'm going to be the next one…"

Zap!

Naruto fell to the ground after Pikachu shocked him…

"And the current one is very old and wise… he's knows a lot of Jutsus so he might know of a way to send you back…" said Ranko.

"Oh… because I really want to get home soon… I've been gone for two days and Akane is due to give birth in a month…" said Ryoga.

"Don't worry I'm sure Akane's patient… after all she'd have to be if she got married to you…" said Ranko.

Ryoga glared at his former rival…

"What you get lost in a closet…" said Ranko.

"I know…" sighed Ryoga.

And that is how Ryoga began his adventure into the world of Pokemon and Shinobi…

Next Time: While the Hokage tries to find a jutsu to send Ryoga home, Ranko is changed with the task of taking care of him... during this time Ryoga realizes how much Ranma has changed since being reincarnated... Meanwhile Team 7 is charged with it's first C ranked mission... what could possibly go wrong? Perhaps rouge Mist Ninja attacking?


	6. C is for C Rank

A/N: I forgot to mention this last chapter... but yay! 1,000 hits!

Chapter 5: C is for C Rank

Ranko didn't know what more embarrassing… the fact that she was leading Ryoga across town by the hand or people treating her like a 5 year old that deserved to be pampered every which way…

"Good morning Ranko-Chan…" said a woman, "Quite a cute date you have…"

And the people of the village won by a mile…

"Ranko-_Chan_…" said Ryoga with a smirk.

"Shut up… or do I have to remind you of the mushroom incident?" said Ranko.

Ryoga shut up the moment she brought that up…

They arrived at the Hokage tower where they entered…

"Good morning Ranko-Chan… would you like to speak to the Hokage this morning…" said the Hokage's secretary, "And who your charming friend…"

"Please Miss Secretary… I really want to see the old man!" said Ranko using her 5 year old girl charm.

"Of course Ranko…" said the starry…

She let the two in the office where the 3rd Hokage was reading his former pupil's book while blush… that's when Ranko cleared her throat… causing to notice them.

"Oh hello Ranko…" said the 3rd Hokage, "Who is this young man…"

"Ryoga Hibiki…" said Ranko bluntly.

The 3rd Hokage remembered that name…

"Oh… I see…" said the 3rd Hokage, "So your from Ranko's past life…"

Ryoga nodded, "I'm trying to figure out a way back to my world…"

"I would like to know how you got here…" said the 3rd Hokage.

Ryoga told his story once again…

"So I was thinking that you might be able to figure out how to send him back though jutsu…" said Ranko.

"There is a technique…" said the 3rd Hokage, "To send him back…"

"Really…" said Ryoga.

"But it takes a week and half to prepare…" said the 3rd Hokage.

Both Ranko and Ryoga sighed…

"Great…" they said at the same time.

"Ranko… since you are one of the very few people who knows who he is… since I'm assuming you told Naruto and Ash about him…"

"Hinata and Sasuke also met him…" said Ranko.

"Now as I was saying… I'm putting him your care…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"What?" said both of them.

"I'm not baby sitting him!" said Ranko.

"I'm not going be baby sat by Ranko!" said Ryoga.

"sorry from what I heard about your sense of direction you have to escorted at all times…" said the 3rd Hokage.

Neither one argued… they knew he was right…

"Fine…" muttered Ranko.

"But first I need a sample of something from your world… such as clothes or food…" said the 3rd Hokage.

Ryoga removed his bandana that he still wore… and of course he had another one under it…

"You still do that?" asked Ranko.

Ryoga only laughed sheepishly…

"Thanks old man…" said Ranko, "We should go now because I know for a fact that you have a meeting to attend to right involving the missions right…"

And so the two left the Hokage tower…

"It's a good thing that he knows of something…" said Ranko, "Because this world is a lot different then yours…"

Ryoga only nodded… Ryoga wanted to point out that Ranko was from that world too… butyl he knew that was no longer true so he shut up about it…

"Come on… we should get back… Ash can't cook…" said Ranko.

Ranko lead Ryoga back to the Ketchum- Kazama house…

Meanwhile back at the Hokage Tower… with Team 7 giving their mission report to the Hokage…

"Let me at him! That cat needs to die!" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi was curtly holding back Naruto so he wouldn't kill the cat named Tora… however to be frank… it wasn't the first attempt on the cat's life… and he also knew it wouldn't be the last…

"I don't know whether to agree with Naruto and kill the cat or feel sorry for the cat." said Sasuke.

Here's a little history on the cat named Tora, it belongs to the Fire Lord's wife… she snuggles the poor cat all the time… which she was doing right now.

"I fell sorry for the cat…" said Hinata while her Eevee nodded in agreement.

"Now for your next mission…" said the 3rd Hokage, "You can either baby sit one of the council elders or…"

"Old man! No way these missions suck!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" growled Iruka who was also there, "Your only Genins that only just starred… your not ready for higher ranked Missions!"

"But Iruka… I'm no longer a little kid that causes pranks any more… a ninja now and I wasn't a ninja mission…" said Naruto.

"Naruto…" sighed the 3rd Hokage.

The 3rd Hokage began to explain the way things worked, Genin (beginner ninja) got D ranked mission (house hold chores) and C ranked, Chunin (mid ranked Ninja) got C and D ranked and of course Jonin got B and A ranked… however Naruto was talking about ramen to Hinata, Sasuke and surprisingly Kakashi... the only one listening was Eevee… causing the 3rd Hokage.

"I'm thinking of getting the shrimp next time…" said Naruto.

"Oh sorry…" said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Well considering certain circumstances I'll give you a C ranked mission…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Really!" said Naruto.

"That's right… you will be escorting someone…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Really? Who? A Princess, a noble?" asked Naruto.

"Can you send him in?" asked the 3rd Hokage.

An old man came into the room… who was also drunk…

"This is Tazuna… he's a bridge bolder, he's building a bridge… you are to escort him to Wave Country and protect him until he completes the bridge…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"What… these are the ninja that's going to be my body guards?" asked the old man named Tazuna, "They look pathetic… especially that short one…"

"The short one?" asked Naruto.

Hinata and Sasuke stood next to him… invisible lines measured their heights… Naruto was the short one.

"Let me at him! He needs to die!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke was the one this time restraining him…

"Naruto… he's the client… I don't you can him…" said Hinata.

"You will leave tomorrow morning…" said the 3rd Hokage.

"Oh Naruto… oh I just remembered" said Hinata, "Father told me that when we receive our first C Ranked Mission he wasn't to talk to you…"

Naruto sighed… "I hope he doesn't yell at me…" sighed Naruto.

Hinata sweatdroped… Naruto was always nervous around her father…

Later in the Hyuga compound Naruto and Hinata waited for Hinata's father Hiashi… Naruto like any sane boy his age was nervous around him… That's when the head of the Hyuga clan came in and at across from… the two.

"I understand that your team will be going on your first C Ranked Mission…" said Hiashi.

"That's right…" said Naruto sweating bullets.

"Naruto…" said Hiashi harshly.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto nervously.

"Protect Hinata with your life… I'm counting on you…" said Hiashi stern yet with a hint of "make me proud" .

"Yes sir…" said Naruto nervously.

Hiashi at first hated the fact that Hinata was dating Naruto despite knowing and respecting Arashi… but as they became closer Hinata became more confidante, stuttered less (and eventually all together), began to work harder and began to look more like some who could inherit the clan… because of Naruto's influence on her he gain to respect Naruto… and on occasion treated him as the hero his father wanted him to be… but most of the time acted as the over protective father that all boys feared… is was that side that made Naruto nervous around him…

Later that night Naruto was still really, really nervous… while sitting on the couch…

"Naruto it's been hours… it's over…" said Ranko.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ryoga.

"He had a meeting with Hinata's dad…" said Ranko.

"He's a very powerful man…" said Ash, "Naruto acts like this for a while when he has to meet with him…"

Naruto was still sitting there… that's when Vulpix came outside it's Pokeball… then peed on Naruto… Ash began to time how long it took for Naruto to feel that pain… it took exactly 20 seconds…

"20 seconds… a new record…" said Ash.

Naruto only laughed…

"So what did he say this time?" asked Ranko.

"Just to protect Hinata with my life…" sighed Naruto.

Ranko and Ash looked at each other and sighed… both knew that Hiashi liked Naruto (even if he didn't' show it)…

Ryoga stared at the family… partially Ranko…

"I can't believe… how much Ranma… changed…" thought Ryoga.

The next morning, Ash, and Ranko said their good byes to Team 7 while Ryoga watched…

"Be careful you guys…" said Ash, "And don't kill the guy…" he whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah… and tell me about your trip!" said Ranko.

"Of course!" said Naruto.

"Well let's go…" said Kakashi.

And so the gates closed…

"I'm going to show Ryoga my training spot…" said Ranko.

"Okay… meet you later…" said Ash.

Ranko began to lead the lost boy to her secret training spot…

Meanwhile with Team 7.

"I still can't believe I'm being protected by a bunch of brats…" said Tazuna.

"Hey don't say that! I'm going to be Hokage and follow in my father footsteps… because my father was the 4th Hokage!" yelled Naruto.

Tazuna only laughed when Naruto said, "You're joking right…"

"No it's true… his father was the 4th Hokage…" said Kakashi.

That shut Tazuna up… "What? Really? Your kidding right?" he said.

"It's the truth…" said Naruto, "In fact this is the best team out there… Sasuke is that last of the Uchiha and Hinata is a Hyuga! You could say we're the best Genin team out there!"

Tazuna sweatdroped… he didn't know what to say…

"Is that true?" asked Tazuna.

"It certainly is… and before he can brag more about his lineage Naruto's grandfather is Red Ketchum…" said Kakashi.

"Oh…" whined Naruto, "I really wanted to him myself…"

Both Hinata and Sasuke laughed…

Meanwhile Ranko was training by herself while Ryoga watched… Ranko took a break… she stared at her former rival and said "Well… aren't yoyo going to say something about how much I changed…"

Ryoga sweatdroped… "How did you know…"

"Well I've known you for a long time… of course you'd mention that…" said Ranko.

"I'm just really surprised…" said Ryoga.

"Why shouldn't you be… things are different now… I have a family that cares about my happiness… a brother that put his family before his dreams and another brother who needs us a lot… of course I'd change from going from Genma to two loving brothers…" said Ranko.

"Good point…" said Ryoga, "It's strange if you think about it…"

"From being raised by someone who only cared about themselves to some who would actually put their family ahead of their own dream…" said Ranko, "Pretty funny if you think about it…"

"Thanks…" said Ryoga.

"For what?" asked Ranko.

"Well even though I have to your last wish and final wish was selfish…" said Ryoga.

"You do realize that I gave my first to wishes for others… right…" said Ranma.

"That's why I'm thanking you…" said Ryoga, "If it weren't for those first two wishes I wouldn't be where I am today…"

"You mean you wouldn't be stuck in another world for a week and half?" said Ranko jokingly.

"That's not what I mean Ranma…" said Ryoga.

Ranko smirked, "And what have I been telling call me Ranko…" said Ranko.

"What I mean is that with out your wishes… I wouldn't have the life I always wanted… minus the fact that I still get lost…" said Ryoga.

"Well I'm glad everyone is living a better life… and I know for a fact that if I wished for different things… I doubt Naruto and Ash would be alive…" said Ranko.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryoga.

"I had intended to hide my past life from everyone but one night about a couple weeks ago I had to reveal that fact when a traitorous bastard tricked Naruto and nearly killed Ash…" said Ranko, "If I hadn't relived the my past life then I don't know what would have happened…"

Ranko left out some parts about the fox demon inside of Naruto but Ryoga didn't need to know that…

"I see…" said Ryoga.

Ryoga was glad that Ranko had a better life…

Meanwhile Team 7 continued their way to the Land of Waves… that's when Kakashi noticed the puddle on the ground… as they walked past the puddle two ninja came out of it! They were ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist… both of them had a chain and huge claw… they used the chain to cut Kakashi into small pieces… the three Genins were angry... with out saying anything the three came up with a plan… Sasuke a shierikan at the chain… Hinata activated her Byakugan and hit a few charka points on one of the two ninja while Naruto used the Chestnut Fist to punch the other in the face… both were knocked out…

"Good work you three… I would have never expect you three to silently come up with a plan…" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" yelled Naruto.

Then they saw that what the two ninja got was a shredded log…

They tied up the tow ninja…

"So who are they?" asked Naruto.

"Their ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist… they're the Demon Brothers…" said Kakashi, "Now normally I could have taken them out easily myself but I had to see who they were after… Ninja attack ninja… or after someone else…"

Everyone turned to Tazuna… they were after him…

Next Time: With Team 7 an elite Missing Mist Ninja is hired to take out Tazuna... when Kakashi is trapped it's up to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke to save him! Meanwhile after being seen using his techniques, Ryoga is asked to help teach a group of Genins some of his moves... but Ranko tells him to avoid the sensei and one of the students... why... let's just say their youthful... very youthful...


	7. Youthful Training

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... really, I'm very sorry... hopefully I'll work on this one more often.

Well remember part of overhaul, please request what stories haven't been updated or are secluded to be updated.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Youthful Training

Team 7 were in a boat in the fog being rowed… all three Genins, Jonin and Eevee stared at the man they were hired to protect…

"So why did you not tell us about the real situation?" asked Kakashi.

"Because this entire country is poor." said Tazuna, "You've heard of Gato, right?"

"He owns a shipping congealment. What about him?" asked Kakashi.

"Well you see that merely a cover, he's really runs a drug cartel and has other dirty dealings." explained Tazuna, "He currently owns all of the shipping in the Land of Waves and is holding it hostage. He knows if I build this bridge then he will no longer have control over this island."

That's horrible." said Hinata with Eevee nodding in agreement.

"You have to help me… after all if you don't, my grandson will cry "Where's my grandpa! I miss my grandpa!" and my daughter will forever blame the Leaf Village for what happened." explained Tazuna.

"Oh great… guilt…" thought Sasuke.

"He sure is layering it on…" thought Naruto.

"Oh…" thought Hinata.

"Oh great… I know it's a ploy… but I feel really bad." thought Kakashi.

"Okay we'll do it." said Naruto.

Tazuna smirked "Thank you…" he said.

Back in the Village Ranko and Ryoga were walking along…

"Really there's a guy who's equally perverted as Happosai… you're kidding right?" asked Ryoga.

"While he doesn't grope and steal underwear he does however write porn…" said Ranko.

"Really… and he taught your dad…" said Ryoga.

"I know… creepy isn't it…" said Ranko.

"Very…" said Ranko who froze.

"What is…" said Ryoga.

"The Spandex Duo…" whimpered Ranma with a fear in her voice.

"What?" asked Ryoga confused.

They turned see there was someone wearing green spandex, orange leg warmers, with a bowl cut, giant eyebrows… and what looked to be a "Mini-me"

"If we do not do 1,000 laps around the Village then it will be 2,000 pushups!" yelled the "Mini-Me".

"Good idea Lee!" said the older one of the two.

Ryoga stared at the site, but fortunately Ranko began to drag him away.

"They're really, really crazy, it's best to avoid them at all costs." said Ranko.

"Uh-huh…" said Ryoga, "So Kuno crazy or something else."

"Something else…. And they're okay when compared to Kuno." said Ranko with a sigh.

Back in the Land of Waves, the young ninja parted ways with the boat rower.

"You know what would have been great." said Naruto, "If he sang."

"Okay…" said Sasuke staring at Naruto.

"Let's go, it's going to be a long walk to my house." said Tazuna.

Back at the Village, Ryoga and Ranko were separately doing their exercises. Ryoga didn't want to spar with Ranko, he didn't want to fight a five year old girl (although Ranko did gave him a hard punch in the gut for that one). Ryoga had just performed a Bakusai Tenketsu when they heard gasps.

Both of them turned around… the weirdo and his mini-me.

"Hello Guy, hi Lee!" said Ranko somewhat nervously

"Did you see that Guy-Sensei! That was amazing!" yelled Lee (AKA the Mini-Me).

"I can tell… that wasn't a Ninjutsu." said Guy (the weirdo).

"Uh… yeah… it's Taijutsu." said Ryoga unsure what to say.

"That was amazing!" yelled Lee who was still being hyperactive.

"Calm down Lee!" shouted guy punching Lee.

"I'm sorry Guy-Sensei!" said Lee.

That's when the creepy sun set appeared!

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Guy.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee.

Ryoga stared at the sight, "I thought you said they weren't crazy." he muttered,.

"I meant they were easier to deal with Kuno…" muttered Ranko.

Back in the Land of Waves. The team were walking to their destination when Eevee began to growl at a bush.

"Hinata." said Kakashi.

"Right! Byakugan!" said Hinata using said Bloodline Limit.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"We're being watched." said Hinata.

"Stick together." said Kakashi.

"Right!" said the team.

That's when there was a loud noise, a sword had embedded itself into a tree… a man wearing a mask and what looked like parachute pants stood on the sword.

"Who is that?" asked Naruto.

"He's our enemy." said Sasuke.

"I know that! I meant who is he?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza Momochi…" said Kakashi, "The Demon of the mist."

"So… you've heard of me." said Zabuza.

"Yes I have." said Kakashi, "Protect the Bridge Builder!"

"Right!" said the three Genin going into a formation around Tazuna.

"Oh man…" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"It's going to be awesome fight between two Jonin…" said Naruto, "I wish I could have brought some popcorn with me."

Hinata giggled while Tazuna muttered "That's not a valid concern."

"Oh come on… it's not like the fight will end with Kakashi in I don't know… some sort of water globe and we have to fight Zabuza." said Naruto.

Back in the Leaf Village, Ryoga and Ranko stood in front of Guy's team which consisted of Lee, a girl with dark brown hair wearing a pink Chinese shirt and green pants named Tenten and Neji, Hinata's cousin. Guy was introducing them to Ryoga.

"This is Ryoga Hibiki a person Ash met during his short Pokemon Journey and is staying with the Ketchum-Kazama Family." explained Guy.

That was indeed the lie that they were feeding everyone about Ryoga, after all the truth was too unbelievable…

"I'm a Taijutsu expert." said Ryoga blushing.

"He's babysitting me" said Ranko.

Once again, truth was stranger than fiction.

"So would you teach my students the technique you used." said Guy.

"Um, I don't know it's a little harsh." said Ryoga.

"Define harsh." sighed Tenten.

Ryoga began to explain the way to train the Bakusai Tenketsu or Breaking Point and explained how it worked… need less to say Tenten and Neji wanted no part in the training… but Lee on the other hand.

"Yosh! I will learn the technique! If I don't then I will do…" said Lee, however with the exception of Guy every one else rifted off.

"I told you they were crazy." said Ranko.

"But at least they're harmless…" said Ryoga.

"I wouldn't say harmless… but they aren't crazy in a bad." said Ranko.

Ryoga nodded…

Back in the Land of Waves… remember water Naruto said about the end result of the fight… well now Kakashi was trapped within a ball of water called the Water Prison Jutsu. And Zabuza had a water clone blocking the way.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata. Do you think you can protect Tazuna by yourself?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have a plan." said Sasuke.

"Yeah… I do… and I hope it will work." said Naruto.

"Okay…" said Sasuke with a nod.

Kakashi watched from the water ball.

"I really hope they can pull this off." thought Kakashi.

And so Naruto and Sasuke would have one of their first serious fights… and little did they know was they were being watched… but was it by friend or foe… only time will tell with that one…

Next Time: Naruto and Sasuke face off against Zabuza. Will they be able to pull it off? Meanwhile Ranko, Neji and Tenten watch Lee's training and somehow their not surprised that he would agree to repeatedly slam himself against a giant boulder... really... it's not...


	8. Demon of the Mist

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait... you must be wondering why I updated after such a long time: This story has 10,000 hits! All right... Yep... that's why it's updated... um... enjoy the chapter... I hope...

Chapter 7: Demon of the Mist

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the Zabuza clone in front of them.

"Okay! Sasuke let out Houndour!" said Naruto.

"Do I have to?" asked Sasuke.

"You should." said Naruto.

Sasuke did so… and Houndour began to bite Sasuke.

"Return! Return!" shouted Sasuke returning it to his Poke Ball.

The Houndour returned to it's Poke Ball causing everyone to sweat dropped

"I'm never doing that again!" yelled Sasuke.

"Maybe you should at least try to get closer to your Pokémon!" yelled Naruto.

"I know! I'll handle it later!" yelled Sasuke.

Hinata sweat dropped as this was going on, after all it wasn't the time.

"We'll just leave out Houndour then…" said Naruto.

Back in the village, Lee had started the training for the move. He was tired up above a large boulder.

"All right!" yelled Lee.

Guy pulled a rope, Lee aimed his finger (the rest of his hand was tied up) and poked a boulder. However it didn't work… he wound up slamming into the boulder very hard.

"Again!" yelled Lee.

It went over and over again… each time made Tenten flinch. Neji paid very little attention, Ranko and Ryoga just watched.

"Are you sure this is the way to learn it?" asked Tenten.

"The only way." Said Ryoga.

Tenten once again flinched as he slammed against the boulder.

"This is ridiculous." Said Neji.

"One of the points of the training is to the make the person's body much harder as well." Said Ryoga.

"Much harder?" asked Tenten.

"As in it harder for the person to get hurt from attacks." Said Ranko.

Neji looked at Ranko, he had always gotten a weird feeling from her.

Back in the Land of Waves, Naruto created many clones. He all gang piled the Zabuza clone, the real Naruto took out something from his back pack and tossed it, silently Sasuke telling him to wait for the right time.

The Zabuza clone got rid of all of the clones.

"You really think that would have stopped me?" asked the Zabuza clone.

"Now Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"Right!" yelled Sasuke, "Shadow Shuriken! The Windmill of Shadows!"

He threw a large shuriken at a the Zabuza clone, however it flew past the clone and aimed itself at the real Zabuza He caught it but saw there was another in the shadow of the first.

"Clever." He thought, he jumped it over… however it turned to be Naruto discussed a shuriken! Naruto threw a Kunai at Zabuza, he moved his arm, letting go of Kakashi and freeing him.

"That was your plan!" yelled Zabuza figuring it out.

"That's right, the point was to distract you so you can go of Kakashi." Said Naruto.

"Good job Naruto." Said Kakashi who was now free, "That trick won't work on me twice."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Kakashi…

The two stood across from each other… the energy around them… one could tell this was going to be a great battle of wills.

They were aware at a mysterious figure was watching the battle, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Back in the Leaf Village… Lee had enough for the day.

"I think I should rest for now! But tomorrow we shall continue the training!" yelled Lee.

"Sure okay…" said Ryoga with a big sweat drop.

"Yosh! Let's go Lee!" yelled guy.

"Right Guy-Sensei!" yelled Lee.

"Looks like we're going to see each other tomorrow." Said Tenten.

"Bring a book or something." Said Ranko, "That way you can distract yourself."

"That's a good idea." Said Tenten ruffling Ranko's hair.

Neji stared at Ranko then left.

"Let's go back home." Said Ranko.

Ryoga nodded, and they both went back to the Ketchum-Kazama house.

Back in the Land of Waves the two Jonin faces of, Kakashi copying the movements of Zabuza. So much so that Zabuza was getting freaked out.

"Can he really see into the future?" asked Tazuna.

"No the Sharingan doesn't work like that.' Said Sasuke, "Kakashi is just trying to unnerve him." Said Sasuke.

"Well it's working." Said Naruto who had managed to avoid the fight between Zabuza and Kakashi.

That was when Kakashi was about to finish him of, when suddenly several needles were thrown into Zabuza's neck. Everyone turned to see it was a mysterious mist ninja wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Judging by that mask you're a hunter nin from the Village Hidden in the mist… am I right?" asked Kakashi.

"That's right, I have been after him for a very long time." Said mysterious mist ninja, "Thank you taking him down for me."

"Wait… you're just taking him?" asked Naruto.

There was an awkward silence, "What's a hunter nin?" asked Naruto.

"A hunter nin is a ninja specially trained for to catch Missing Nin." Explained Kakashi.

"That is correct, I have been after him for a very long time." Said the mysterious mist Ninja.

"So you just let Kakashi handle it… and you didn't help us what so ever?" asked Naruto.

The mysterious mist ninja sweat dropped… he would have expected him to upset that he seemed much more stronger than him… but to be upset by the fact he didn't help them.

"I would have thought that Naruto would be upset that he's stronger than Naruto." Thought Kakashi.

"Perhaps next time we meet then you can take away the kill from me." Said the mysterious mist ninja.

He jumped down and gabbed Zabuza's body, the two disappeared.

"Wait…" thought Kakashi.

That was when Kakashi suddenly collapsed.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata ran towards his body, "Byakugan!" she said.

She looked over his body and found, "He's suffering form Chakra exhaustion… he'll be fine with some rest." Explained Hina with a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Said Naruto.

"We should take him to my house." Said Tazuna.

The other nodded… hopefully it was over for now… right?

Back at the Ketchum-Kazama mansion… Ranko and Ryoga returned.

"So how your day?" asked Ash.

Both Ryoga and Ranko sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Lee is much more insane than we ever imagined." Answered Ranko.

"What?" asked Ash.

"You heard me." Said Ranko.

Pikachu blinked while Ahs just ad a major sweat drop.

And so Zabuza was defeated while Lee began his Breaking Point training… however of them was only just beginning and it wasn't the training.

Next Time: Lee continues his training while in the Land of Waves, Team 7 gets training of their own... So its training galore! Maybe a little too much training! What will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
